pwitoffandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Monkman
Kyle Monkman (born on October 24, 1990) is an active member of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF), performing under the Smackdown brand, where he currently holds the PWITOF World Championship and PWITOF Hardcore Championship. Kyle Monkman was undefeated in singles competition for 339 days. During that time, Kyle Monkman won the PWITOF Trios Championship (with Marc Schoeneman and Michael Rodgers), PWITOF International Tag Team Championship (with Jordan Marzouq), PWITOF Terra Championship (for a record 159 days), and became the number one contender for the PWITOF International World Championship. His streak came to an end after Jordan Marzouq defeated him at PWITOFMania IV to successfully retain his PWITOF International World Championship. Kyle Monkman in total is a five time champion in PWITOF. Kyle has won the PWITOF World Championship once, PWITOF Terra Championship once, PWITOF Hardcore Championship once, PWITOF Trios Championship once (with Marc Schoeneman and Michael Rodgers), and PWITOF International Tag Team Championship once (with Jordan Marzouq). He is recognized as having completed the Triple Crown and Grand Slam, following his PWITOF World Championship win. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (2016-present) Early career (2016) Debut Kyle Monkman first appeared in a vignette on Smackdown on April 28, 2016, with his agent who is simply known as "The Agent" who notified him that he will be debuting on that episode of Smackdown against Ryan Sorokowski. Kyle Monkman defeated Ryan Sorokowski in his debut match via pinfall after hitting him with his finishing maneuver, The Prophecy. After the match, Nathaniel Grey attacked Kyle Monkman from behind. Although Kyle was able to get the upper-hand on him and lay him out with The Prophecy. Kyle would go on to defeat Nathaniel Grey in his PPV debut at Backlash 2016. Teaming with Dylan Winn On May 5, Kyle Monkman teamed with Dylan Winn on Smackdown, defeating the team of Devone Green and Zach Will after Monkman hit Devone Green with The Prophecy and Dylan Winn followed up with a Shooting Star Press. On May 9, Kyle Monkman and Dylan Winn would defeat Velvet Thunder Bomb (Alex Foster and Jacob Radley) in a tag team match in his RAW debut. Undefeated Streak At Extreme Rules 2016, Kyle Monkman competed in a number one contenders match for the PWITOF International Championship against Seth Morgan and Dylan Winn. Kyle and Seth were both declared the winner and were each declared the number one contender. On May 26, Kyle Monkman defeated John Lindsey Hill on Smackdown via pinfall after hitting the Prophecy to continue his undefeated streak. On June 9, Kyle Monkman competed in the very first Lion's Den match, in which he defeated Seth Morgan. However, he was attacked by Jordan Marzouq after the match. Jordan would insert himself into the PWITOF International Championship match at Money in the Bank 2016. On June 13, Kyle Monkman defeated Jelani Ali Bullard via pinfall after hitting him with a DDT. First Loss At Money in the Bank 2016, Kyle Monkman participated in his first championship match challenging Dwight A. Bennett II for the PWITOF International Championship in a fatal four way match that involved Seth Morgan and Jordan Marzouq. Jordan Marzouq would win the match resulting in Kyle Monkman's first loss in PWITOF. The Film Buffs On June 30, Kyle Monkman teamed with Marc Schoeneman and Michael Rodgers and defeated Friends Against Grape Soda (Sage Blauvelt, Dawsey Chatom, and Ryan Sorokowski) to qualify for a number one contenders match for the PWITOF Trios Championship. The trio would later be known as The Film Buffs. Friends Against Soda would later qualify for a number one contenders match, which set up a rematch between the two teams at Fully Loaded 2016, where The Film Buffs once again defeated Friends Against Grape Soda to become the number one contenders for the PWITOF Trios Championship. On July 7, Kyle Monkman was scheduled to face Jordan Marzouq. However, Dwight A. Bennett II attacked Jordan before the match. Polo Ramos III replaced Jordan Marzouq and Kyle would win the match via disqualification after Polo Ramos III attacked Kyle Monkman with his nightstick. The following week on Smackdown, Kyle would face Jordan Marzouq in an Ambulance match. During the match, Dwight A. Bennett II appeared inside of the ambulance and attacked Jordan. After the attack, Kyle hit The Prophecy on Jordan and Jordan fell inside of the ambulance and Kyle closed the doors for the victory. On August 2, Kyle Monkman participated in the very first 20-man battle royal, which was a number one contenders match for the PWITOF Television Championship. Kyle Monkman managed to last until the final seven before being eliminated by one of the PWITOF Trios Champions, Abel Herrera. On August 16, 2016, Kyle Monkman and Michael Rodgers teamed up to take on PWITOF Television Champion Jacob Radley and Shane Sosnh O'Sullivan. Kyle and Michael would get the disqualification victory after Salvador R. Salcido interfered. Kyle Monkman won his first championship at TakeOver: Brooklyn II, alongside Marc Schoeneman and Michael Rodgers by defeating The Reunion (Abel Herrera, Matthew Doherty, and Salvador R. Salcido) for the PWITOF Trios Championship. Smackdown (2016-present) Terra Champion Kyle Monkman was drafted to Smackdown with the #7 overall pick in the 2016 PWITOF Draft, along with Marc Schoeneman and Michael Rodgers as part of The Film Buffs. The following Smackdown it was revealed that Kyle Monkman's belt was the PWITOF Terra Championship belt. Abel Herrera announced that the PWITOF Terra Championship will now be resurrected and Kyle Monkman would be the first champion (the PWITOF Trios Championship would also turn into the PWITOF International Tag Team Championship and Kyle Monkman would relinquish his third to be the Terra Champion). Kyle Monkman would win the PWITOF International Tag Team Championship with Jordan Marzouq on the first-ever Super Wednesday Night Smackdown in a three-way ladder match against The Fallen (Sid Thornton and Jonnathan Nathan Paul) and Plain Destruction (Joshua Hales and Joe Campbell). The duo, however, lost the titles back to The Fallen at TakeOver: Toronto. They would be given a rematch on Smackdown, where they would once again lose to The Fallen. After the match, Jordan Marzouq turned on Kyle Monkman, ending their partnership and friendship. At Royal Rumble 2017, Jordan Marzouq ended Kyle Monkman's 159 day PWITOF Terra Championship reign in a triple threat match, also involving Jay Brinson. Feud with Jordan Marzouq Jordan Marzouq won the PWITOF International World Championship from Jay Brinson at No Way Out. Two days later, Kyle Monkman won a fatal four-way match to become the #1 contender for the PWITOF International World Championship. Later in the night, Kyle Monkman cost Jordan Marzouq the PWITOF Terra Championship, further intensifying their feud. The two would meet at PWITOFMania IV for the PWITOF International World Championship in Kyle Monkman's first PWITOFMania appearance. Jordan Marzouq defeated Kyle Monkman to successfully retain his championship. This would be Kyle Monkman's first singles loss in his career, ending a 339 day streak. Hardcore Champion Kyle Monkman won the PWITOF Hardcore Championship from Jay Brinson using the 24/7 rule, immediately after Jay Brinson had won the championship from Jake Sayer. Kyle successfully retained the championship the following week in a fatal four-way match involving Joe Campbell, Joshua Hales, and Kieran Merry. On May 4, Kyle Monkman met with Abel Herrera at the top of La Sal Mountains. During their conversation, a bolt of lightning hit the mountain, causing Kyle Monkman to fall off. His condition at the time is unknown. In wrestling Finishing moves * The Prophecy (Super kick) Signature moves * Bionic Elbow * DDT * Kyangle (Triangle chokehold) * Meteor Mash (Diving somersault leg drop) * Twist of Fate (Front facelock cutter) * Sleeper hold * Springboard moonsault * Stalling suplex Nicknames * The Guardian * The Prophet Managers * The Agent Entrance themes * The Ecstasy of Gold by Ennio Morricone Championships and accomplishments Championships * PWITOF World Championship (1 time) * PWITOF Terra Championship (1 time) * PWITOF Hardcore Championship (1 time) * PWITOF International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jordan Marzouq * PWITOF Trios Championship (1 time) - with Marc Schoeneman and Michael Rodgers Accomplishments * He is the longest reigning PWITOF World Champion of all-time (185+ days) * He is the longest reigning PWITOF Terra Champion of all-time (159 days). * He was undefeated in singles competition for 339 days (April 28, 2016-April 2, 2017). * He has completed the Triple Crown. * He has completed the Grand Slam. Category:Members